Arkania
Arkania was the adopted homeworld of the Arkanian race. It was covered with tundra and rich in diamonds and other precious minerals, which the Arkanians mined to further their offworld connections and master their technology. Arkanian cities were designed to keep the cold out, and were mostly completely enclosed. Off-world visitors rarely had to deal with the frigid conditions of the planet. The population was thought to be slowly built up until there was a population boom at one time. Many citizens were miners. The population was estimated to be around 250-300 billion people. An exact number was never specified. History Under the Sith Empire Arkania was originally a world in the ancient Sith Empire, during which time it was the site of a Sith library called Veeshas Tuwan, established c. 6,900 BBY. Sith Lords would experiment with dark side magic in concealed chambers, and as the library grew over thousands of years, it eventually became so large that no one could actually find for what they were looking for. After the exile of Naga Sadow, the Jedi sent several Masters to Arkania to destroy Veeshas Tuwan, and so they did. After the library's demolition, Arkania remained unpopulated for some thousand years. Old Sith Wars When the Jedi on Ossus heard of a possibly re-emerging Sith force, they sent Jedi Masters across the known galaxy to places strong in the dark side, and Master Arca Jeth was sent to Arkania. Jeth cleansed the world of the dark side as much as possible set up a Jedi Praxeum on the planet, where he would later train such Jedi as Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma, and Tott Doneeta. Many of the near-Human people to which Jeth belonged came with him and settled on the world: they came to be known as Arkanians. A number of diamond mines were established on the world. By the time of the Mandalorian Wars, Arkania remained largely populated by the original Arkanian species. "Genetic offshoots" like Camper and Jarael were unwelcome to say the least, and when those two visited Arkania in 3,963 BBY to find a cure for Camper's illness, they found themselves pursued by powerful forces bent on capturing Camper and retrieving an unknown secret that he held: Adascorp, the world's most powerful corporation, run by the House of Adasca. Due to their high sensitivity to infrared light, Arkanians in the Jedi Civil War time period developed infrared "blinders" for when they traveled to worlds that were noticeably high in such emissions. This technology was adapted to filter out excessive amounts of any electromagnetic energies, thus preventing "ocular overload" in native Arkanians. The Arkanian Revolution The Arkanians developed a bad reputation as mad scientists, though not entirely undeserved. Arkanian scientists genetically altered many races with the approval of the oppressive, tyrannical Arkanian Dominion, including the neighboring Yaka, many of whom settled Arkania. In response, in 50 BBY a group of scientists known as the Arkanian Renegades attempted a coup against the Dominion, the Arkanian Revolution. The Renegades tried to create the ultimate army, cybernetic warriors. The coup failed, resulting in a a brutal civil war, in which Mace Windu, Aqinos, and the Iron Knights participated on the side of the Dominion. The cybernetic warrior Gorm the Dissolver faced off against Mace. Jabba served as a middleman, delivering weapons from Dreddon to the Renegades. At least two of the Iron Knights were slain, the other Iron Knights (along with Aqinos) were excommunicated by the Jedi High Council but made High Marshals by the Supreme Chancellor. The Renegades were all executed and Jabba was stuck with a surplus of weapons. Some of the cyborg soldiers survived, most notably the bounty hunter Gorm the Dissolver. Later history Prior to the Clone Wars, Arkania was known as the location of dejarik tournaments. Many Arkanians became Jedi, like Jeth. One such Jedi was Serifa Altunen. Disgusted by the Clone Wars, Altunen left the Jedi Order and returned to her homeworld 20 BBY, urging Arkania to remain neutral. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi failed to convince her to return to the Order. Arkania was part of the Galactic Empire, but never joined the New Republic. The Arkanians did work with the New Republic to wipe out stone mites after the pests destroyed an Arkanian colony 24 ABY. In 27 ABY, during the Yuuzhan Vong War a fierce battle was fought over Arkania. Behind the scenes The PC game Star Wars: Rebellion mistakenly places Arkania in the Glythe Sector of the Mid Rim. The name "Arkania" could have been inspired by the region "Arcadia", in Greece. In ancient mythology it was considered a region of humble and moral life, where its inhabitant lived in peace and prosperity, and became an important inspiration for Latin poet Virgil. Appearances * Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic Template:1st * Tales of the Jedi (audio) * Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Nights of Anger * The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition Template:Mo * Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1 Template:Mo * Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2 Template:Mo * The Admiral's List: Karath Home Safely Template:Mo * The Adjudicator Special Report: The Colonies Template:Mo * Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2 Template:Flash * Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 36: Prophet Motive, Part 1 Template:Mo * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Template:Mo * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Template:Mo * Template:Hnn * Odds Template:Mo * Republic Commando: True Colors Template:Mo * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition Template:Mo * Yoda: Dark Rendezvous * Star Wars: Rebellion * Empire's End Template:Mo * Star by Star * Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream Template:Mo * Sacrifice Template:Mo * Revelation Template:Mo Sources * Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide * Tales of the Jedi Companion * Dark Empire Sourcebook * Ultimate Alien Anthology * The Essential Guide to Aliens * The Essential Guide to Droids * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons * Star Wars Encyclopedia * Template:WizardsCite * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Notes and references Category:Colonies Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets Category:Planets